


【授權翻譯】你的雨傘下 Under Your Umbrella

by iamjustasmallfutato



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform, real person fic, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 23:39:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11702259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamjustasmallfutato/pseuds/iamjustasmallfutato
Summary: Tom在Lip Sync Battle上的演出令我有一種說不上來的強烈感覺。而在這篇小說中，我猜，Harrison也有同樣的感受。





	【授權翻譯】你的雨傘下 Under Your Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jester85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/gifts).
  * A translation of [Under Your Umbrella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039214) by [Jester85](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85). 



> 標題：Under Your Umbrella  
> 作者：Jester85  
> 翻譯：iamjustasmallfutato  
> 原文地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/11039214

Harrison回去倚靠在沙發上，修長的雙腿伸直擱在Tom新公寓裏的茶几上。Tom不喜歡他那樣做，但Tom現在不在這兒，他可管不了Harrison那麼多，也無法收拾他（但等一下很大可能會）。

他的男朋友在電視裏的舞台上四處歡騰，轉動着手上的摺傘，並展示他歷來最神似的Gene Kelly模仿。那很可愛，屬於小孩子天才表演的那一種，可是Harrison知道好戲在後頭。

接下來可能會變得有一點點兒童不宜。

眾人因那位穿着雨衣的可愛小男孩，突然被一個旋轉的虐待狂代替了而震驚的模樣，某程度來說有些搞笑。Harrison挑起嘴角得意地笑了。在他乖巧的害羞鄰家小男孩偽裝底下，Tom是個自信的囂張小混蛋。

Harrison的笑容稍微塌了一點， **Tom剛剛是不是對着Zendaya來了一場膝上舞？**

他嘗試去無視那個名為妒忌的小刺刀。他明白Tom是在開玩笑罷了。他喜歡和Zendaya待在一起、到處閑逛，而且如果他們之間的調情足以抵銷Tom身穿Rihanna的打扮周圍跳舞，並平息對Tom和Harrison之間的「Bromance」喋喋不休的唇舌，（他讀到的時候控制不住哼了出聲）那些公關人員應該會被逗得挺開心。

他仍然感到刺痛，雖然只有一丁點，就像Tom被強制要在訪問中即興地提及他的前任女友們，去達到一個名額沒有上限的目標。通常都談及得較為含糊，而且說得頭頭是道、好像真有那麼一回事似的，對那些公關人員來說簡直就是賞賜。

Tom不為自己的性向和他們的關係感到羞恥，可他是一個有大好前途的新人，他的星途才剛啟程，僅僅開始豎立自己的名譽，Harrison亦藉此為他感到極其的驕傲和雀躍。但這些因素同時帶來了壓力以及形象上的問題，而且Tom不想在早期的職業生涯就已經被標籤和分類為「男同演員」，Harrison也明白，他真的明白。

他支持Tom的決定。大部份時間。

舞台上，Tom正在率領一段足以征服並超越Britney Spears的同步舞。至少Harrison這麼想。他可能會有些微的偏心。

Harrison太沉醉並迷失於他男友扭腰擺臀的動作，以至他沒有察覺大門被推開，抑或是他有血有肉的男朋友在他身後將它緩緩關上。

「不等我就自己打手槍？我看到你的真心了，狡猾、不忠心。」Tom在他身後拉長調子、慢吞吞地說，然後Harrison臉上的笑容大了。他是情不自禁的。

「給人跳膝上舞的人所說的話。我覺得有些人被你弄得了永久性創傷。」

Tom的露齒笑深到顯出他的酒窩了，他將幾個塑膠盒擺在茶几上，接着將Harrison的腿使勁地一手撥開，讓他們重重地落在地上、放回他的身側，恤衫被因Homecoming的鍛練日程而肌理分明的胸膛撐開。

**我的男朋友看上去棒極了。**

「我買了中國菜。」Tom解釋道，將盒子打開，接着立刻開始埋頭苦吃，咀嚼他的波旁雞。「在它變冷前快點吃吧。」

「一分鐘。」Harrison聳聳肩，仍然定睛在屏幕上，雙眼被他正在戲劇性地甩頭髮的男友粘住了，這絕對能令Beyonce慚愧不已。

Tom順着他的視線然後咧嘴笑了。「也是，我看上去真不錯，對吧？」

「像個女神。」Harrison以揶揄的語氣誇張地說。「電影甚至還沒上映，所有名氣就已經湧到他的腦袋裏了。」

「不然我幹嘛把你留在身邊。就是要你『禁錮我[1]』。」Tom翻了翻白眼、比了個空中引號的手勢，但他講完之後迅速地低下了頭、眸子裏閃爍着扭捏回避他的目光，讓Harrison明白那並不全是在開玩笑。

他傻呼呼的笑容卻在望回電視機後垮了，Tom把他的屁股往一隻竊笑的Zendaya身上擦了幾下。

顯然Harrison扭曲的臉部表情比自己想像中還要猙獰，因為他的男友正專注地盯着他，一種帶着敬畏的驚恐神色在他的眼裏沉澱。「 **那個** 表情是甚麼回事？」

Harrison感到臉頰上攀升的熱度，眼前的茶几頓時變得超有吸引力。

「那個令你 **嫉妒** 了嗎？」Tom逼問道，他的露齒笑大到又再次露出酒窩了。

「不是啦，我意思說……」Harrison毫無說服力、弱弱地聳了聳肩。「我知道那是個玩笑。」

Harrison視野中正在電視裏舞動的男友忽然被他真實、活生生的男朋友擋住了，他在沙發上流暢地將一條腿蕩到他的身側、叉開腳跨坐在他身上，用手臂纏繞着Harrison的脖子。

「那好吧，讓我們來做一次更正式的示範。」Tom向他的耳朵吹了一口熱氣，低聲說道，屁股往下蹭了蹭，摩擦着Harrison的下半身。

他們的食物在過了一陣子後淪落到要重新加熱的下場。

***

「我挺喜歡你妒忌的樣子。」Tom去到某個階段用他性感的聲音熱切地輕聲道，Harrison不由自主的贊同了。

***

亂作一團的被單，互相挨靠着的赤裸肌膚，汗珠在袒露的軀體上漸漸冷卻。

Harrison的手臂環抱着他身形較小的男朋友，而Tom的臉頰則埋在他脖子和肩膀的交匯處。

Tom喜歡被他這樣摟住，在某些時候，包圍在被束縛、保護與照料踏實的感覺中，彷彿Harrison的雙臂是抵擋這個廣闊浩瀚、無奈卻發現自己也身陷其中的宇宙裏一切瘋狂壓力的避難所。

但Tom同時亦是個囂張、不願意被嬌生慣養的小混蛋，因此這個舉動只會在以睡覺為理由的藉口下出現。

Harrison對Tom足夠熟悉，當對方需要它的時候他便會知道，不需隻字片語，所以Tom了解他不用面對得請求擁抱的困局。

Harrison在Tom毛茸茸、被汗水沾濕了的髮間落下一個輕淺的吻，把腦袋靠上去，吸了一口Tom熟悉的氣味，在擰成一團的牀單中將彼此糾纏在一起。

Harrison不是在嘗試吵醒他的男朋友——他知道Tom的時差絕對是顛倒了，不論他的男友看上去一直都是那麼容光煥發和精神飽滿——可是Tom在他的臂間微微騷動了一下。他抬起頭，向他朦朧地眨了眨眼睛，臉上浮現出一抹柔和的笑容。

Harrison回以一個微笑，他們就這樣只是凝視着彼此好一會兒。感覺很温柔。很親密。他覺得很……重要，有一刻Harrison的心情好澎湃、似要把他淹沒，甚至讓他感到畏懼。

接着Tom湊了過來，鼻尖輕擦着鼻尖，私語說：「我很慶幸能與你在一起，Samwise Gamgee。」然後雙雙爆發出一連串咯咯的笑聲，這還不錯。並不是甚麼巨大又可怕的東西。這只是他們。他們一貫的相處模式。

**嘛，可能不完全是他們平時的相處方式……**

「我不認為Sam和Frodo會幹這種事情。」Harrison在冷靜下來後若有所思地說。

「你是在開玩笑吧？」Tom嘲笑道：「他們 **肯定** 有。」

「Tom，全部三套電影的加長版我們都看過了。我不記得任何一個哈比人有性交。」

「那個，不是在大銀幕上。因為，那些狗屁公關嘛。但無論在甚麼時候，當那些鏡頭沒有在錄影時，Frodo和Sam一定幹得正爽。可能除了Gollum在附近吧，因為呃。」

「我就知道Frodo是有目的地把他留在身邊。」

「例如他世界級的做愛技巧。」

「嘛，還有整件『保住他的命』事宜。不過主要是為了做愛。」

「優先順序。」

「正是。Frodo和Sam只是炮友，根本上來說。」

「唔，我猜Frodo留住他的原因可沒那麼簡單。」Tom說，眼神霎時變得集中和軟化，Harrison覺得他的胸口又繃緊了，那 **重大** 的感覺回來了，在他的體內不斷膨脹、湧流。

「是嗎？」

「是啊。」Tom笑了，柔軟而甜蜜和溺愛。「沒有Sam的話，Frodo走不了這麼遠的。」

Harrison不知道該以甚麼話來回應，但Tom知道，因為他總是知道，所以Tom只是傾身倚靠着他，在他的唇上輕啄了一下，出乎意料之外的純潔和天真，好像他們並不是光着屁股在Tom的牀上纏綿着。接着他的男朋友從牀上彈了下去，一面容光煥發和精神飽滿，說：「過來，我肚子餓了。快點翻熱下我們的中國菜然後看電影。」

Harrison想也沒想、毫不猶疑地跟上去了，因為，那啥，因為他永遠都會追隨着Tom。

完

 

註：

[1] 禁錮我：原文是keep me grounded。而grounded這個字除了禁錮外，也有返回現實、腳踏實地、保持謙虛的意思，我猜這些也是文中Tom想表達的話。


End file.
